forevermaybemaybe not
by belle ride
Summary: the flock meets the mages of fairy tail. fang notices gray staring at max and that pisses him off. will the flock finally get peace and quiet? what will happen? maxXfang and a little maxXgray
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Max's P.O.V**_

Sup, I'm Max that dude over there with black hair is Fang, that strawberry blonde is Iggy, that girl with brown hair is Nudge, this little boy is Gassy or the Gasman, and his sister is this little girl Angel. All of them is my flock. I tell a blonde girl, a dude with pink hair, a redhead and a dude with blackish blueish hair. They asked where we came from I tell them the "school". The girl with blonde hair, her name is Lucy, the pink hair kid is Nastu , the redhead is Erza, and the other dude is Gray. They asked us if we are mages. I said I don't know what a mage is. I start to look around and we are not at our home, then these dudes are running to us "Erasers" I yelled "up up and away take them down". we started running and jump into the air and snapped out our wings and yes wings. we took them down in 2 minutes. Lucy and her friends were looking at us, so I told them our story and how we are bird kids 98o/o human 2o/o bird, so we are tall for our age, we have wings, and have light bones so we can run fast. they take us to this place called "fairy tail" and said we could join and forget about the school and they can't get us now. we agree and join.

_**Fang'sP.O.V**_

I saw that kid named Gray look at Max. Soo what are mages? I asked " mages are people with magic" said Erza. I asked what kind of magic they use. Gray uses ice magic or some people call it maker magic. Nastu uses fire dragon slayer magic. Erza uses requip magic (she changes clothes).Lucy uses celestial magic (calls out "spirits"). A little girl comes up to us and says her name is Wendy and she uses sky dragon slayer magic. Nastuchalleges all of the flock to fight him we of course say yes and go outside. 3...2...1...begin Max yells out code 4. code 4 is me and max go up and behind , angel and nudge go forwards and at the ssame time kick him while gasman and iggy fly up and circle him. what happened was me and max flew up and come down behind him and kicked him forward then angel and nudge kick him backwards then he got up and yelled out " fire dragon roar" near gasman and iggy which missed them and they both took him down. he was on the ground sweating out of breath by the time we were down fighting but the flock didn't even break a sweat. everyone was just staring at us because we took down Nastu in less the 5 minutes. we all went back inside and we got some water and food and sat down at a table when Lucy , Erza , Gray , Wendy , Nastu , and two talking flying cats asked if we wanted to join their team. Max asked us and we said for a little bit but they can not brake up the flock. that Gray kid kept on looking at Max but she didn't seem to notice. they asked if we wanted to goon a job we said of course but after the job we would need food because we get hungry easily, they said of course, we took a job to get rid of some humans that turned into wolves but were not werewovles, erasers, and the train ride there we told them everything we know about erasers. we got off the train and went to vist the client then went to the area. when we got there we say max's "brother" Ari.


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 2**_

* * *

><p>Gray's P.O.V<p>

This _"flock"_ looked shocked when they saw these things called _"erasers"_ and called one Ari. Weird right? No, not really, well not for me, I mean I'm a mage. That's when the fight started. I got punched and pass out. When I woke up everyone was tired and Erza, Lucy ,and Nastu were just waking up too. All the erasers were out for the count.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

Me and My flock beat them up pretty quick, I was in shock from seeing Ari but got over it really quick and beat him up. They were all knocked out cold. I checked the flock for anything to serious, but found nothing. _"Team Nastu"_ woke up and we started walking to client told him we were done and got and the train. That guy Nastu passed out when the train started moving. Everyone was asleep except for Me, Gray, and Fang. Fang was just staring out the window and so was Gray. When the train stopped moving Nastu got up quick and bolted off the train. The rest of us followed like "normal" people. When we got to the guild Nastu started to say sabers. There was two people in front of us. The first one had blonde hair and blue eyes, the second one had black hair and red eyes. Master said that they were joining the guild and that they quit Sabertooth. I didn't see what the "big" deal was. The guy with the blonde hair is Sting and the black hair dude is Rouge. Then Sting came up to me and started flirting with me! This dude has a MAJOR , A MAJOR death wish to flirt with me when Fang is around. Me and Fang are not dating but he's like an older brother, and before you know what happened Sting is passed out on the floor. That's what he gets. Fang is quite and cool but can get pissed off and when he does you MIGHT just MIGHT not be passed out. Then this mystery person that no one knew came in and every one , including me, passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not a chapter. I want to know if the flock should get magic and what kind. Like should it relate to their personality or what. **

**Review or p.m. me your ideas about what should about with the maGic for them. **

**Thanks ( also if thier should be a grand magic games. )**


End file.
